


The Omega and The Beta

by Imarvelnation



Category: Marvel, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Berserker Wolverine, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imarvelnation/pseuds/Imarvelnation
Summary: Logan is the headmaster of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. The Avengers give the man a hard time yet he does a pretty good job for the long run. That is until Quentin Quire, Kid Omega, is enrolled. The teenager loves games and goes too far when playing with Logan's mind, releasing the Wolverine's feral side. Quentin becomes a target for this savage version of the headmaster.Can Quentin fix Logan before the Wolverine gets to him?





	The Omega and The Beta

**Author's Note:**

> Currently editing and writing a proper outline. You can still read this first chapter but be advised that changes are soon to come to it. To make it easier, I will say what is different in the beginning notes of the next chapter when it is posted. Sorry for the inconvenience! Don't expect an update any time soon. Hopefully will get to it by December.

Quentin Quire thought himself something of a telepathic genius. He was an omega level telepath hence his other name Kid Omega. He led a revolt against the humans with his mutant peers that was successful until Sophie died. It was _his_ fault. He should have been more aware that not everyone could handle the power of the drug that enhanced mutant powers. He was no better than the humans.

Who was he kidding? He was _always_ better than the humans. All mutants were.

But that mistake he made of letting Sophie die would always remain in his mind. She was his crush. The one person who actually caught his attention at that school. And he let her die.

No. He didn't let her die. Did he? Everyone else came out from the high just fine-or at least they were fine now. "They" meaning Quentin who was in a coma since his consciousness existed on another plane. But he was back now. Now is what matters. And right now Sophie is the one who is still dead.

It had to have been _her_ fault. She was the one who overreacted when he told her that he had a crush on her and sent out a psychic wave that was too much for her. Yeah. It was totally Sophie's fault.

But that didn't stop Quentin from trying to revive Sophie with the Phoenix Force. And he did. For a short while before Sophie admitted to rather being dead than live knowing that Quentin liked her. And she's still dead.

 _Damn it_.

After that, one thing led to another and Quentin Quire ended up with a bad reputation. Which was his goal. He was, of course, the villain in this game. But a teenage villain could only do so much bad. After ending up as one of the most hated and hunted mutants, he needed help. Logan, reluctantly, granted him asylum at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. He promised to change Quentin from his destructive behavior through a sense of community with his peers and adults who would watch out for him.

In doing so, Logan removed the teenager from his status as the Hellfire Club's leader, a group of powerful elites, to a measly high school student.

Quentin hated Logan for that. He hated that he had been bested by a beta level mutant.

"Quentin!" A voice came from the door followed by knocking. It was Rachael Grey, the daughter of Scott Summers and Jean Grey, and current teacher at the school. "Open this door, right now!"

Quentin groaned. He had spent a better part of the day sleeping. He deserved it. It was tiring to be around other teenagers who were so... average. Even for mutants. And frankly, everything was quite boring.

 _'Quentin!'_ A voice echoed in his head. He winced. That was the thing about other telepaths; they could get into your head too. _'Get_ up _!'_

She sounded upset. Well, she always sounded like that when talking to Quentin.

The teenager got up from his bed and unlocked the door to find a frowning Rachel Grey.

"What?" he answered.

"This is the second day that you haven't been to _any_ of your classes, you've left your lab partner to do all the work by herself, _and_ you've kept Broo locked out. Explain yourself."

"Ugh," Quentin groaned. "I don't _need_ to take these classes. I already know what's being taught and what we're going to be taught in the future. It's a waste of my time being there!"

Rachel didn't look convinced. "And what about Broo?"

"We came to an understanding. He could sleep with Toad in the janitor closet and I sleep alone."

"Listen, Quentin," Rachel said as she pushed past into his room. It was messy. There were clothes strewn across the floor, empty bags of chips and drinks, and crumbs all on Quentin's side of the room. For someone who believed he was above everyone else, he sure kept a room messier than most. She opened the window to rid the room of the dank smell. "We all know that you're book smart, but you still need to go to classes. You can't just be here. You have to interact with others in the school." The boy rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Or at least try."

"I hate it here."

Rachel sighed. "Would you rather be in prison? If you don't keep up your end of the deal Logan might just give you up."

Quentin scowled at the mention of the headmaster's name. He could suddenly feel Rachel start to try and poke around in his head. He strengthened his mental barrier, causing her to physically flinch. She stared disapprovingly for a while.

Who did she think she was trying to get into the great Kid Omega's head?

"Just get to your next class on time or I'll have to get Logan to have a chat with you. Understand?"

Quentin glared at Rachel. He was being threatened by a lowly telepath. A descendent of the former Phoenix Force avatar who had not even a quarter of its power.

' _Leave me alone._ ' He commanded telepathically. Rachel automatically turned and left the teen in his room as if in a trance. Quentin watched her walk away, surprised.

 _Woah_ , he thought to himself. He had actually been able to effectively use his power on her. All up until that moment, they had been almost equals. They were always able to block each other from their own thoughts and from controlling them but Quentin had just surpassed his prison guard.

A smirk came upon his face and he began slowly closing the door. _That's right. Her powers are already fully developed. I'm still developing mine._ That meant that the potential for Quentin's power was great. He was only sixteen now. How strong would he be five years from now? Ten?

Just before he was able to fully close the door, Rachel's hand came slamming back on it. An angry expression was on her face. "Don't _ever_ do that again. Do you hear me?"

She had startled Quentin. He regained his composure again and looked directly into the eyes of Rachel. Two students were walking past, looking into Quentin's room. He smirked.

" _Leave me alone_ ," he said aloud and telepathically. He wanted to display his growth in power and prove he was better than everyone in that school. However, he found that Rachel did not respond to this. She simply looked at the teenager with furrowed eyebrows. _What the hell?_ The students walking past the door stopped and watched, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Quentin, I swear to God if you don't get to class, I will set you up with detention with Logan in the danger room." Rachel let go of the door and began to walk away, her shoes clomping on the floor angrily. "And the locks are being removed. This room is for you and Broo to share. You haven't earned independence." The students that were outside of the door laughed until Rachel shot them a glare. "Why are you wandering the hallway?" She began to ask. Quentin closed the door, not caring about their business.

Rachel may have been a lowly telepath compared to Quentin but she was also above average. Was it a fluke that he had been able to influence her thoughts? Maybe she didn't have her telepathic guard up. A stupid mistake that a telepath should never make. But all the other times before she did not even acknowledge that he was trying to control her mind, almost as though his attempts were too weak to even notice. Just a few moments ago he was able to make her walk halfway down the hall.

Definitely a big improvement. She may have won this round, but Quentin was leveling up.

The teenage boy considered getting back into bed he remembered the warning that Rachel had given him about Logan. He could deal with Rachel but talking with Logan was almost like talking to a brick.

Actually, to Quentin, almost everyone he talked to was like talking to a brick.

With an exaggerated groan, Quentin got out of bed and walked to his wardrobe. He pulled out the school uniform blazer and some shorts.

Damn. He was so easily threatened into going to class. All because of Logan. He was here in this stupid school with these stupid kids all because of stupid Logan.

"Sometimes I think I'd rather just go to prison." He said to himself. But then again, he didn't ever want to be locked up in a cell. He would get too bored. But he might actually have time to himself.

He looked up at his old Cyclops poster on the wall. Logan hated that it was up there when he first saw it, but he could not force Quentin to take it down. It was an expression of feelings which was deemed important for teenagers to do. Rachel convinced him it was no different than when Quentin had first dyed his hair pink and shaved the sides of his head.

Quentin respected Cyclops. He supported his belief of only worrying about mutants, but it was also because he shared a similar hate towards Logan. Logan had gotten Cyclops arrested as he had Quentin imprisoned in this school.

He also liked it because it annoyed Logan.

The teenager pulled out a wrinkled blazer and sniffed it.

"Oh," he said in disgust as he threw it in the hamper. It's been a while since he wore the uniform. He opened up another drawer in hopes of finding a clean one.

Why did Logan not just send him to a real prison? Maybe because Logan was the hero in this game who believed in the good of the villain. That sounded right.

Quentin smirked.

That never worked for the hero.

Triumphantly, he pulled out a clean blazer and shorts. He would worry about Logan later. Right now he needed to remember who his lab partner was.

 

  
Logan sat in his office, staring at the pile of paper work at the corner of his desk. Kitty Pryde, the headmistress of the Jean Grey School, had half of the stack, but it barely made a difference in the volume.

Never in a million years did he think he would be in this position. He'd always been a hands on kind of guy instead of a 9-to-5-sitting-at-a-desk kind. If you had told him he'd be the headmaster of school for mutant kids, he would have called you insane. But now that he was actually in the position, he grew rather fond of it.

The paperwork in front of him was the hundreds of new kids who wanted to enroll in the school due to the fact that the mutant population was at an all-time low and quickly declining. More mutants felt like outcasts and this school was a safe haven for them. Logan remembered a time when a kid could just come and find safety here and Charles would be the one to counsel them. But now there was paperwork to help ensure the school could actually be listed in the Board of Education as an option for mutant students. Charles was smart enough to keep this place secret from the humans. A genius he was.

"Rest in peace, Charles." Logan said though there was no one else in his office. He sometimes felt that Charles was there with him, encouraging him and watching over.

But Logan was the one who reopened the school. So all of this paperwork was his responsibility now.

"Maybe I could hire more people to deal with this," he thought out loud to himself. People do that all the time. They have secretaries and other people who deal with the paper work. But for right now, it was just Logan. Logan and this big ass stack of paper.

Staring at the damn thing wouldn't get it done.

"Just one more," he told himself. He would give himself a break. He could feel himself grow anxious from just sitting here for a couple of hours. He reached for another pile and pulled a sheet of paper.

' ** _QUENTIN QUIRE EVALUATION_** '

Right. The Avengers wanted to be kept up to date with how Quentin was doing. The evaluation sheets were also a way to track his progress; was he getting better or worse?

If you had asked Logan a couple of years ago what he wanted to do with Quentin after all the damage he'd done, he would not hesitate to say throw the kid in a prison. He'd have said to keep the kid locked up and out of his hair for as long as Logan was alive. Which would have been basically forever.

But now Logan was in charge of a school. He had to think in the best interest of mutant kids as Charles would have. And as much Logan hated it, Quentin is a mutant kid.

"One that's messed up in the head," he said to himself. Quentin always thought of things as a game. Which pissed Logan off. Life is not a game. Life is _life_. There are no levels you have to re-do if you fail. There are no save points. There is no respawning. It's just one continuous time stream. For most people, at least.

 _Alright, enough_ , Logan scolded himself. If he kept thinking of all the things that pissed him off about Quentin he might just call and have to kid pack up and leave. He looked down at the evaluation. First question:

' ** _Quality of Student's Work?_** '

Logan stared at the question for a while. He didn't have the slightest clue of Quentin's overall performance in his classes. In physical education, the kid was definitely failing. He would have to speak to him next time in that class.

"Maybe Rachel could deal with this," Logan said as he flipped through the pages paper clipped together in the evaluation. She was the one who he assigned to keep an eye on him. By the first week of the next month he would have to send copies of the evaluation to the Avengers. "What a pain in the ass," he grumbled.

So many formalities. All this paperwork that he knew they would never read. He knew that they mostly made him evaluations of Quentin was to annoy him. They would wait until someone from the school actually called them to complain, of course. Logan knew because that's what he would do. But this is what he got for making an agreement with a government sponsored superhero group instead of just taking the kid by force.

He got up from his chair and stretched. The clock read 1:13. His self-defense class started in about 15 minutes. _Maybe we should have class outside_ , he thought to himself. He was tired of being in the building for such a long time and was sure that the students were too. Even if they hated class with him.

"Better get this evaluation to Jean before it starts," he said to himself.

Logan organized his desk by pushing some papers around. He grabbed Quentin's evaluation for this week and headed out the door. He walked out to find an empty hallway. A small sense of pride went through him.

 _As it should be_ , he thought to himself. He walked past the classrooms, peeking through some of the windows on the doors. Most of the kids were paying attention. Others were sleeping or goofing off. _At least they're in their classes_ , he thought to himself.

Suddenly an alarm went off and Logan tensed. Bright white lights flashed from ceilings in the hallway.

"Fire drill?" he questioned out loud. Was there one scheduled for today? He sniffed the air and smelt not fire. He should have checked the schedule.

The halls flooded with students. Some lining up as they were supposed to and some racing to the exits.

"Hey!" Logan shouted as some tried to run past him. "Stop running! Get back to your teachers and line up!"

"Yes, Headmaster Logan." The children said obediently as they brushed back past him. Logan eyed them, making sure that they did as they were told. When he looked forward again, he say Rachel coming from her office.

"Rachel!" he called as he maneuvered his way through the students. "Hey!"

She looked up as she finished locking her door. "Logan, hey. Finally out of your office?"

"Yup," he said as he stretched. Sitting in the chair for so long made him feel stiff. "Was there a fire drill on the schedule?"

"Yeah. Kitty planned it. Didn't you see it in the email?"

"Uh," Logan said guiltily. "Been busy."

"Right," Rachel said with a soft smile. She knew that Logan sometimes struggled with using the internet even though he never wanted to admit it out loud.

"I wanted to talk to you about some things actually."

"Like what?" Normally, Rachel would do a quick run through the thoughts of who she was talking to. But Logan was different. He could feel when someone was in his head and it just made him mad whenever he did.

"We can talk about the staff issue during the next meeting. For right now, can you handle this for me?" He handed her the evaluation sheet. She glanced over it.

"Yeah, I can. When do you want it back by?"

"Eh," Logan shrugged. They turned and began walking to one of the school's exits. "You could throw it out for all I care. Too many papers to deal with as it is."

Rachel chuckled. "Well, you are the headmaster."

 _That I am_ , he thought to himelf.

"Um, Rachel?" Rachel looked over at Logan as they walked. "How is Quentin doing?"

She remembered what had happened in the morning. She quickly decided that she would not tell Logan. It was a fluke. She just wasn't expecting what he'd done.

At least, that's what she tried to convince herself.

"He's fine. He's getting his work done and getting along well with the other students-"

"No," Logan shook his head. He walked slightly ahead of Rachel to grab the door for her. "How is he _really_ doing? Off the record."

"He's doing fine, Logan." Rachel said as she walked through the door. As she walked down the steps, she folded her arms in front of her. The feeling of not telling Logan was nagging her a little bit.

The procedure for the fire drill was to get a good distance away. Since they went through the back exit, that meant behind the basketball courts.

"Fine for Quentin, at least," she finished.

Logan eyed the woman suspiciously. "You know, sometimes I wish I had that mind reading power of yours. Really comes in handy during times like this, but I'll take your word for it."

"Hey, Mr. Logan!" A young teen said as he walked past the man in the line for his class. Rachel just gave the boy a smile. Logan didn't get the chance to see his face but waved anyway. There were so many names to remember. How did Charles do it?

"Quentin just... well, he still thinks that he's better than everyone. I'll work on that with him. Maybe we can find him a counselor or a therapist that'll focus exclusively on him?"

Logan scoffed. "Isn't that your job?"

"He doesn't respect me. I have other responsibilities in the school and I can't do much to help him except force him to go to class."

"If you can't help him then I think the kid is a little past therapy." He watched as the flow of the students and staff began to trickle from the school doors.

"Maybe we can get some outside help?"

"From who? The Avengers? That's basically putting the kid in prison."

"No, like," Rachel paused for a moment, knowing Logan wouldn't like her suggestion. "Emma Frost."

"No." Logan's answer was quick. He side eyed Rachel. "Why would you even-"

"She's strong enough to deal with him-"

"She's bad news."

"But she's could get the job done."

The two stared at each other for a while. Logan took in the woman's features. She looked so much like Jean. But also so much like Summers which was the biggest downside. "No. She might be strong enough but I don't trust her. That's Summers' woman now." He said the name of Rachel's father with spite.

Rachel gave no response. She understood Logan's distrust towards her father, but she wished he wouldn't voice it as so. He was still her father.

They waited until the door stayed shut for a good few minutes. Logan sniffed the air. Still no fire. "Is there anyone still in there?"

Rachel put two fingers to her temple and stayed quiet for a moment while telepathically scanning the school. "No. It's all clear."

"Good." Logan said. This was the third successful drill they've had in the past few weeks. It felt good knowing that he was doing his job. He scanned the crowd of students and teachers. Everyone seemed to be fine.

"Logan!" Rachel exclaimed in a surprised tone as Logan grabbed her arm and began dragging her to the back of the crowd.

"Sorry. Just don't want others to hear. Gossip about the kid might just make him worse."

"Gossip about who?"

"Quire. I like the shrink idea. You and I already have enough on our plates. You have any _other_ suggestions?"

Rachel stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. "Nathan?"

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. He owes me a favor or two."

Logan shook his head. "The man is always travelling through time. He probably won't even have the time. Anyone else?"

"Well, there's Doc Samson. He did some groundbreaking work with Bruce Banner."

"He sounds like a good choice."

"But he's not telepathic. Just a really strong psychiatrist."

"Hm," Logan hummed, thoughtfully. He looked up and saw Toad looking at the him from the doors to the school. He waved at him, signaling it was alright to let everyone back in. The doors opened and everyone began slowly shuffling back inside the building. "What about-?" Logan suddenly tensed up as he felt a tingling sensation in his head. It was a familiar feeling that he absolutely hated.

"Logan?"

His eyes darted around in the crowd. "Someone's poking around in my head." He said in a low, gravelly voice. He sniffed the air, trying to find a new scent to see if there was an intruder. He could feel them working through his mind; working through him memories and thoughts.

"Get them out, Rachel." He ordered. Rachel looked at Logan, worriedly. His hands were in fists as if ready to swing on anyone at any given moment. His eyes still darted frantically around the court yard while Rachel scanned his head. He hated telepaths.

His eyes finally landed on a lone teen with pink hair in the courtyard. He growled and began to march over to him.

"Quire!"

"Oh shit." Quentin said under his breath.


End file.
